runescape_super_herofandomcom-20200213-history
The Blood Syndicate
The Beginning It all started with a snap... A portal opened by the Hero Sector; a rift in time and space. There was a distress call located by none other than the Night Owl. He had made a dimension travelling device known as the Arch, planning to reply to it by travelling to it in hopes of helping those in need. As the Arch opened, it was all peaceful until the sparks, when the hero sector was sucked in without trouble, not even Ultranium could out-fly nor could Blink outrun the vortex. After their demise, the portal shut, causing an explosion which cause everything within about 50 yards to be completely destroyed, leaving a crater in it's wake. The Aftermath it had only taken five minutes before there was a slight breeze that passed through a quiet, backstreet alleyway. A flash of light as lightning struck a wall from thin air, at ground level. But then, another struck, and another upon another. But then.. A RIFT OPENED... about the size of a quarter. Within a few seconds, the rift opened like a bullet travelling through the back of an apple, sputtering out lightning and bright lights. The Flash of light was bright as the lightning stopped, causing the area to fill with toxic smoke, fogging anyone and everything's vision. Then, They stepped out. The alternate reality had gotten through. Bloodveld, Power-band, Dark-Talon, Jason Quick, Hellblaze... they came out with a plan, a plan to destroy everything in their paths. The Blood Syndicate Associates ''BLOODVELD- ''The wholesome leader, the Alternate version of Ultranium, had no trouble leading his team to the demise of the Hero Sector, leaving them beaten down and close to death in a world much different from theirs. His armor blood red along with his eyes, his skin a grey tone to it, and his hair a lot shorter. His rise to power in his demension was NO trouble what-so-ever. ''DARK-TALON- ''The Genius of his demension, the Alternate version of Night Owl, and seems to be a lot stronger (and smarter)! His thirst for a dictator of the world had been fufilled when Bloodveld stepped into the picture. Valstrom Bromstein, the German/American Billionaire with a pride for his work, turned to darkness at the wake of World War III on their planet, only to take on the form of his biggest fear, simply.. and Owl. ''POWER-BAND- ''Once known as Marshal, a jock/football player in highschool on earth. But on this earth, he's a soldier, a man of no honor and no reasoning for what he does. Jaque Johnson, the man with 1000 tricks up his sleeve, optained the power bracelet, which attached itself to his wrist and seered into his skin. ''JASON QUICK- ''His name says it all! Jason aldrich, the 19 year old born into poverty in his desolate, crime-filled planet who took to the streets as a bank robber. His power left him with hundreds of thousands of jewels more valuable than most of the items on earth. he's quick and strong, with no remorse for what he does (just a little though... just a little) and no one has ever proven to be quicker than this guy! ''HELLBLAZE- ''His face bent with death, and his body molded by flames, Hellblaze is one mother trucker who you DON'T want to make mad. His face a skull, his body a skeletal structure with clothing, the flames pouring from the top of his head as well as his hands and shoulders, Agris Alvus had discovered his powers when he had been working in a steel mill, falling into a smelting pot, and emerging a man made of death and destruction. The man, a Crook beforehand, had been killing off co-workers who threatened his job and and those where were a threat to him getting a promotion. Once making his mark on that desolate world, he was recruited by the rest, acting as their artillery. Their World, Their Goals For This One In the New Planet Earth, in their demention, the goverments are corrupt, the men and women criminals, the children dying and stealing and killing! No one seems to care about anyone or anything but themselves, and that's how their world runs.. and that's how they plan to make this world. I WILL NOTE: THEY HAVE MOST LIKELY KILLED THE ALTERATES OF /MOST/ OF YOUR CHARACTERS. REMEMBER, THIS IS AN EXACT COPY OF EARTH, BUT EVIL, AND THOSE WHO, IN THEIR DIMENSION, WENT AGAINST THEM WERE PROBABLY STUDIED AND KILLED.